An abundance of sevens
by looneyshazza
Summary: It took her seven seconds to learn his name, seven minutes to recognize him, seven hours to dislike him, seven days to hate him, seven weeks to miss him, seven months to know him and seven years to love him.
1. Seven seconds

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned something, but sadly I don't, it all belongs to that woman who wrote some story called Harry Potter?

_It took her seven seconds to learn his name, seven minutes to recognize him, seven hours to dislike him, seven days to hate him, seven weeks to miss him, seven months to know him and seven years to love him._

**_Seven seconds (first year)._**

Endless black, messy hair was all she could see – for Merlin's sake, would this boy move his head already! He must realise he's about 6 feet taller than everyone else behind him.

It was Lily Elaine Evans first day at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was so excited on the train to the castle that she was jumping up and down on her seat and sending flashes out of her newly bought wand by accident.

Lily stood next to her best friend Severus Snape and silently cursed herself for not learning any of the spells in her text books before coming to school, if she had known at least one it may have helped her move this tall boy in front of her…

"ARGH" Lily yelled fed up with not being able to see or hear anything, she pushed the boy roughly out of the way so that she was now in front of him.

Looking up slowly, Lily realized that every first year in the entrance hall was staring at her. Professor McGonagall looked down at her with a withering glare "Thank you for rudely interrupting my speech Miss …"

"Evans professor, Lily Evans"

"Well Miss Evans, I do believe an apology is in order!"

"Oh I am very sorry Miss! I honestly didn't mean to interrupt you!"

"No Miss Evans, not me do you owe the apology, I believe it should be directed to Mr Potter who you hurt on your way past" Professor McGonagall said with a very stern glare that would make the faint hearted run.

Turning slowly around, Lily came to face with the tall boy with the messy black hair who was blocking her view several seconds before; he was staring down at her with a slight smirk on his face like he was enjoying seeing Lily embarrassed in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry for pushing past you James" Lily whispered

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" James said obviously enjoying Lily's distress

"I'm sorry!" the red head exclaimed slightly louder this time

"Good" was all James said before focusing his attention back on Professor McGonagall.

"As I was saying children, you will all be sorted into houses depending on your characteristics, now if you follow me into the great

hall…"

_It took Lily seven seconds to learn James Potter's name, and those seven seconds may have turned out to be the most important seconds of her life. _

**A/N: **And that was the very short first chapter of An abundance of sevens. Each chapter will take place by sevens. Please review and let me know what you think, I will only be continuing if people actually enjoy the story so please please let me know!

Love always,

Shaz.


	2. Seven minutes

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own anything apart from the characters I make up.

**_A/N:_**The second (and slightly long than the first) chapter, please read, review and recommend!

* * *

**_Seven minutes (First year)_**

Professor McGonagall turned around and motioned everyone to follow her into the great hall. All the other first years were pushing each other out of the way so that they would be the first to see the inside of this magnificent hall.

Lily was pushed backwards so that she was now nowhere near the front, alone she looked around frantically hoping to find the familiar long, black hair of her best friend Severus.

Finally spotting him, Lily tore through the masses of other eager students until she reached his side.

"She seems scary!" Lily exclaimed, clinging onto Severus's robes so that she wouldn't get lost again.

"You didn't need to apologize! You did nothing wrong" Severus replied

"I feel kind of bad for hurting him though" she said frowning slightly.

"Really Lily, You don't need to feel sorry! I've heard he's one of those arrogant, spoilt, pure blood kids, he's probably just annoyed at you because you made him look weak"

"Are you sure he's an arrogant, spoilt, pure blood?"

"Yeah I'm certain, did you see the guy he was standing next to? Well that's Sirius Black; he belongs to one of the most dark pure blood families in the whole of England. I bet that Potter guy's family is just like that".

"Maybe… so what house do you want to be in?"

"Don't know, but Slytherin looks good don't you think Lily?"

"I was kind of thinking I want to be in Gryffindor! A boy on the train told me it's the best house!"

"My mum was in Slytherin, I think she'd want me to end up there"

"Oh well Slytherin does look quite nice…" Lily said looking over at the table with the green ties, all of them wore menacing scowls and wicked eyes – cringing slightly Lily looked over to the opposite side of the room where the Gryffindor's all sat, most of them were joking and smiling, none of them looked sour to be here. Lily definitely wanted to get into Gryffindor.

* * *

As the students finished their descent down to middle of the hall, the first years crowded around Professor McGonagall as she placed a wooden stool down in front of the teachers table. Taking the old hat from her head she then placed that on top of the stool.

Suddenly the hall went quiet; no one was laughing or talking anymore. The hat on the stool in front of everyone opened its brim and sang.

The song was cheery and was about the characteristics of each house, Gryffindor the brave, Ravenclaw the smart, Hufflepuff the loyal and Slytherin the ambitious. When the hat finished the whole hall applauded wholeheartedly.

"Children, when I call your name I want you to come up to the stool and sit down, I will then place the hat on your head and it will sort you into which house it believes you belong. Do you understand?" McGonagall said

There was a mumbled yes that ran through all the first years, they were all excited but nervous,

McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment and called out "Appleton Lucas"

A short boy with light blonde hair scramble up to the stool, as he sat down Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hall was silent; every student was anticipating what the hat was going to decide.

Suddenly the hat opened its brim "RAVENCLAW" it called. The table next to Slytherin table screamed and applauded as the boy raced to the other people in his house.

"Black Sirius" McGonagall called

"Is that the boy you were saying belonged to the really dark wizard family Sev?"

"Yeah that's him, all his families in Slytherin, I bet he'll get in too!"

But the was not true, when the hat was placed on Sirius Blacks head it didn't call out Slytherin, all most instantly it called out Gryffindor. As the boy raced over to the Gryffindor table he beamed proudly to himself, he didn't look disappointed, wouldn't he miss his family if they were there and he was here?

Several more names were called until "Evans Lily"

Severus gave Lily's hand a reassuring squeeze as she walked through the crowd to get to the stool. Everyone in the hall was staring, it was daunting. McGonagall placed the hat on Lily's flaming red hair. Everything was silent, so so silent. And then suddenly "So you want to be in Gryffindor?" ran through Lily's head, Lily whipped her head around looking for the source of the voice, "It's I the sorting hat speaking to you" rang through Lily's head.

"I – I, yes, I want to be in Gryffindor"

"I see, I see. Well I do see potential in you child, but I see that your smart, very smart – Ravenclaw would fit you well."

"No, please, I want to be in Gryffindor" Lily tried negotiating

"As you wish"

The sorting hat lifted its rim and called to the rest of the hall "GRYFFINDOR"

Smiling with relief Lily almost ran over to the table, taking her place next to a second year girl who introduced herself as Alice Griffiths.

Remus Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor, Alex Lawrence was sorted into Hufflepuff, Daisy Main was sorted into Slytherin and Marlene McKinnon was sorted into Gryffindor. This continued for another seven minutes until "Potter James" was called.

That was the boy who Lily met in the entrance hall! She recognized him because of his endless, black messy hair. He didn't look arrogant and spoilt to Lily but who knows, you can't always tell these things by looking at a person.

The hat was placed on James's head and a mere second later it opened its brim and called out…"GRYFFINDOR"

James raced over and took one of the remaining seats left, next to Lily.

Peter Pettigrew was placed in Gryffindor, Eva Parkinson was placed in Slytherin and Samuel Rochester was placed in Ravenclaw.

Lily knew Sev's name would be called soon and she was extremely nervous. Severus had been the one who told her about magic and had taught her how to do things like make a flower grow or to make a stick fly in the air. They had been friends since they were seven and she didn't want to lose the friendship just because they got placed in different houses… if they got placed in different houses.

"Snape Severus"

Severus walked up to the stool slowly. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Lily held her breath and crossed her fingers praying that the hat would place him in Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, please put him in Gryffindor" Lily chorused silently.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat announced.

"Noo" Lily murmured to herself as she watched her best friend walk away.

Feeling downcast Lily placed her head on her hand and sighed, Lily knew she wouldn't let being in different house's change anything, but she wasn't so sure if Sev would.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" The Potter boy next to her asked

"No"

"Then what is he? I saw you both holding hands"

"He's my best friend!"

"Why would you want to be best friends with him? He's in Slytherin"

"I didn't know he would be in Slytherin till just then"

"Well since you can't be friends with a Slytherin, you can be friends with me"

"I can choose my own friends thanks"

"Whatever, your loss" James said getting up and walking towards where Sirius Black was sitting.

"Hmph" Lily sighed before resting her head back on her arms.

_Seven minutes was what it took for Lily to recognize him, these days it took her barely a second. _

**A/N: **Pretty please do not go giving me hate because I described Slytherin's as evil and scary or whatever, this is just Lily's opinion, No offense is meant to the Slytherin's out there! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't too good! Let me know if you think I should change anything or if my grammar is incorrect. Thank you to people who reviewed, favourited and followed the story, it really means a lot to me! Until next time. Xoxo

Lots of love,

Shaz.


	3. Alert

Hello an abundance of sevens followers,

I am so grateful to you if you are reading this, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I've had a very stressful couple of months, assignments, exams, illness etc. Since it's the holidays, and I have lots of time off, I'm going to update soon. So please stick with me for a couple more days, and I promise I will_ try_ to update soon!

Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me!

Love always,

Shaz.


End file.
